Victorie's Pen Pal
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Victorie receives a series of letters from an unknown source. Will she find out who they are from? Will she end up with the sender? Will it all be for nothing? Written for the Fortnightly Thread Challenge's Build a Monster Workshop on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all enjoy.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Fortnightly Thread Challenge's Build a Monster Workshop. The prompt is Pen Pals AU. I hope you all enjoy Victorie's Pen Pal.**

"Sweetie," I heard my mother call from downstairs, "you have a letter down here."

I rolled my eyes as I heard not only Dad but my little sister Dominique, and my little brother Louis all came flying down the stairs. I heard Mum saying something to them as she made her way past them up the stairs. I also heard Louis and Dominique grossing about never getting anything in the mail. I heard a knock at my door and went to open it.

"Didn't you hear me, Victorie?" Mum asked standing right in front of me holding out a letter to me. "This letter is for you."

I took the letter watching Mum make her way back downstairs to continue making breakfast for everyone. I looked at the letter. Who would be writing to me. I never gave my address to anyone. Even with the Dark Lord defeated you never know who you could trust. I only gave my address to a handful of pepole.

"Whose your letter from?" asked Dominique standing int my doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock, Dom?" I asked looking at the writing on the front of the letter. The writing didn't look familiar.

Dominique knocked on the door sarcastically and then walked in. "Are going to open or just sit there and look at it?"

I sighed as I picked up the letter opener from the set that Uncle Percy had bought me for my last birthday. Slitting the letter open I pulled out the piece of paper within.

 _Victorie,_

 _You are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the fortune to have ever seen. I wish I had the nerve to actually talk to you in person but every time I try I get nervous and the words seem to leave me. You probably think I'm loser now. I guess if you write back you don't though. Not that I'm trying to guilt you into writing back. Or anything. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have written._

 _Your secret admirer_

A loud squeal from behind me practically deafened me. I turned towards were the sound had come from to find that Dominique was behind me reading over my shoulder.

"A secret admirer, Vic," she squealed. "This is so exciting. Are you going to write him back?"

"Should I?" I asked quizzically. "And how do you know it's a he? It could be a she. Wouldn't that just be awkward if it was?" I couldn't imagine dating anyone but Teddy. Teddy just didn't seem to care that way about me anyway.

"It's totally a boy's handwriting, Vic. Plus how are you going to know if you don't write back?"

"I guess you're right." I headed over to my desk and sat down picking up the pen that had come with the letter opener in the nice set that sat in front of me. "Hand me a piece of parchment please, Dom."

She handed me a piece of parchment from where it was sitting. I thought for a second of what exactly I was going to write and then set to work jotting it down.

 _Secret Admirer,_

 _I'm glad you chose to write to me. And no I don't think that you are loser. Thank you for the kind compliment on my looks. I don't really like to dwell on how beautiful I look though. It's narcissistic. I don't think of myself as narcissistic. Do I know you from Hogwarts? Are you a Hufflepuff? Or from some other house in Hogwarts? Or do you know me from somewhere else? I'm just wondering. I want to know who you are._

 _Victorie_

She sent the letter of with a satisfied smile on her face not knowing that in the Tonks a few hours later the letter would reach the one who sent it. Not knowing exactly how he felt about her. She stood up and went downstairs to breakfast hoping the next letter would bring her some answers.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Victorie's Pen Pal. This is the first chapter of another one of my multi-chapters. Chapter two will contain more letters and possibly Teddy Lupin.**


End file.
